Левиа Баризоль
: Другие значения, см Хозяйка Адского Двора (значения) Левиа Баризоль была одной из четырех богов во вселенной Эвиллиоса. После выступления против решения бога солнца об их третьем рае она была запечатана внутри Греха и вместе со своим мнимым братом, Бегемо Баризолем, замышляла уничтожить Третий период. Ей стали поклоняться как одному из богов религии Левина. Когда они сбежали из ковчега несколько веков спустя, Левиа и Бегемо воплотились в трупе Эллуки Чирклатии. Биография Ранние годы Левиа Баризоль родилась во Втором периоде в результате романа между Раав Баризоль и одним из ее многочисленных любовников.7 Грехов: Дуло Немезиды - 5 В шесть лет она поступила в университет, чтобы изучать разум,Ребенок Баризоля - единственный ребенок который в конце концов закончила. дабы психиатром в клинике и научно-исследовательском институте Элда Иггдры, изучая ненормальное поведение и Наследственный синдром неконтролируемой злобы в частности.7 Грехов: Дуло Немезиды - Пролог Во время своих исследований молодая ученая узнала, что "злоба" изначально была не из их мира.Ребенок Баризоля - единственный ребенок В какой-то момент Раав также проинструктировала Левию по Технике обмена в сфере разума, разработанной Элдом.7 Грехов: Швея из Энбизаки - Глава 4 Когда Второй период начал разрушаться из-за безудержного распространения HER-синдрома, Левиа была одной из нескольких ученых, выбранных для полета на Восхождении-1, одном из кораблей, чей целью было найти планету для репопуляции.7 Грехов: Дуло Немезиды - 7 Страдая от убийственных порывов злобы, Левиа обратилась за советом, как вылечить себя, к физику, живой маске Сету Твайрайту. По его предложению убить другое "я" из альтернативной реальности Левиа приготовилась убить мужскую версию себя, Бегемо Баризоля. Затем она поняла, что ее коллега пытался заставить ее поддаться злобе, совершив убийство, чтобы занять ее место на Восхождении-1.Ребенок Баризоля - единственный ребенок Вместо этого Левиа спасла Бегемо из его вселенной, и двое стали коллегами в учреждении Элда.7 Грехов: Дуло Немезиды - Пролог Позднее они с Бегемо сбежали от разрушения мира на Восхождении-1 вместе с 70 другими учеными. Во время путешествия Левиа создала "Тип L" для Черного ящика, который мог переносить чьи-либо духовные данные в другое тело, хоть и только с согласия всего экипажа корабля.7 Грехов: Дуло Немезиды - Словарь терминов Когда они потеряли контакт с остальными космическими кораблями, экипаж Восхождения-1 осознал, что они были последними обитателями Земли, и решил создать новые виды по подобию землян. Левии было поручено создать их души. Найдя новую планету для обитания, они начали создавать новый мир и новые виды. В это время Сет, секретно пробравшийся на Восхождение-1, спровоцировал смерть 62 членов экипажа и заразил новые виды, чтобы иметь возможность развития HER-синдрома. Левиа сохранила духовные данные погибших членов экипажа, и скорбящий Элд сделал так, чтобы они переродились как лесные духи в новом мире. Оставшийся экипаж, включая Левию, предложил переродиться как боги в новом мире, чтобы направлять людей, не подозревая о том, что как минимум Левиа была HER.7 Грехов: Дуло Немезиды - 7 Более того, Левиа создала Адский Двор как средство сортировки душ с HER и хороших душ.7 Грехов: Дуло Немезиды - Словарь терминов Когда Элд и другой член экипажа, Луна Хадзуки, не согласились с их планом, Левиа присоединилась к остальным и попыталась убить их, чтобы восстановить всеобщее согласие экипажа и позволить им использовать Черный ящик Типа L. Это вызвало крушение Восхождения-1 и убило всех, кто находился на борту, оставив от них лишь духовные данные; хотя Левиа и Бегемо планировали сбежать, переместив свои души в тело дракона, находящегося на борту, Элд и Хадзуки заранее сорвали их план. Левиа и ее коллеги на некоторое время оказались в ловушке внутри Восхождения-1, в то время как новые виды людей начали строить свои общества.7 Грехов: Дуло Немезиды - 7 За это время они забыли о существовании одной из своих коллег, что стала богиней луны.Семь грехов и воздаяний (история) - Бонусный эпизод В конце концов люди из Левианты нашли Восхождение-1, и Левиа с Бегемо вместе начали шептать Алисе Мерри-Го-Раунд, установив ее как пророка, а себя как богов с величественным рассказом о создании Третьего периода. Им двоим стали поклоняться в новой Левинской вере, а вокруг Восхождения-1, переименованного как ковчег "Грех", воздвигли храм.7 Грехов: Дуло Немезиды - 7 Ложные Боги Утвердившись как боги, земляне вышли на контакт с Сетом Тварайтом, который воплотился как человек и позже стал ученым в новом Волшебном Королевстве Левианта; поддавшись HER-синдрому, Левиа и остальные начали замышлять уничтожить Третий период. Поскольку Сет отказался перемещать их в новые тела, Левиа и Бегемо также начали замышлять о том, чтобы сделать для себя соответствующие тела, планируя сделать их с земной ДНК, чтобы они могли использовать Черный ящик Типа L и выбраться из Греха.7 Грехов: Дуло Немезиды - 7 В 005 ДБ "боги", действуя как родители Алисы, сказали ей, что они уничтожат мир, если приверженцы их религии не очистят ковчег "Грех", создав для них человеческие сосуды.Королева из стекла Пророк Мерри-Го-Раунд поделилась ложью богов-близнецов с нацией и начала Проект "Ма", чтобы создать подходящие парные сосуды для них; на втором проекте 27 декабря 0 года по К.Э. наконец появились близнецы Гензель и Гретель, но их мать, Мета Зальмхофер, вскоре сбежала с ними. Поскольку Проект "Ма" на проятжении многих лет терпел постоянные неудачи, Левиа и Бегемо начали терять терпение.7 Грехов: Пятый Пьеро - Часть 2, Глава 3 After Kiril Clockworker witnessed his sister Irina murder his fiancée Elluka Chirclatia in EC 013, the twin gods decided to entice the man to free them from Sin in their dragon body, unwilling to wait for their bodies to grow up and knowing that, as a clone of Seth's human form, Kiril could use Black Box Type L.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 7 Impersonating Elluka, Levia enticed Kiril to take Elluka's corpse to Black Box within the Sin under the pretense of resurrecting her. После того, как Кирилл Клокворкер стал свидетелем того, как его сестра Ирина убила его невесту Эллуку Чирклатию в 013 году, боги-близнецы решили заманить мужчину, чтобы он освободил их из Греха в их драконьем теле, ведь не желали ждать, пока вырастут их тела, и знали, что Кирилл, как клон человеческой формы Сета, мог использовать Черный ящик Типа L. Вечная ведьма Противостояние реальности Ма Адская убийца Конец света Наследие Личность и черты характера Одновременно эксцентричная и серьезная, самоотверженная и в то же время медленно принимающая суровую правду ― Левиа была неоднозначной женщиной. Выросшая во Втором периоде Левиа была невероятно рано развивающейся и старательной, поступив в колледж в возрасте шести лет, и была весьма заинтересована как психиатр. Также она вела себя серьезно и по-деловому, смущаясь тому, что члены ее семьи не вели себя пристойно, и вкладывала всю энергию в то, чтобы довести свои проекты до конца. Всегда, в особенности к концу Второго периода, она была настороже и готова к самозащите. Несмотря на это серьезное отношение и детальность к работе, сама Левиа была вялой и немного эксцентричной, и как минимум один из ее коллег описывал ее как "истеричную". Плюс ко всему, она имела привычку игнорировать или отрицать реальность, когда ее было слишком тяжело вынести, предпочитая сбегать или создавать утешительную ложь, а не сталкиваться с проблемами напрямую. Эта черта, так или иначе, перенеслась на все ее другие личности: Эллуку, Ма или Немезиду. После того, как она заразилась HER, Левию постепенно начало одолевать жажда разрушения, хотя она всегда находила ему оправдание. Она также перестала испытывать угрызения совести за манипулирование другими и причинение им вреда для достижения своих целей; ее злоба даже повлияла на ее реинкарнацию Немезиды. Однако, не находясь под влиянием HER, Левиа проявляла сожаление и даже стыд за принесенные ею разрушения. Навыки и умения Левиа разбиралась в создании и изучении ума,Семь грехов и воздаяний (история) - Пролог будучи квалифицированным психиатром и вундеркиндом. Также во Втором периоде она обладала некоторыми навыками обращения с огнестрельным оружием.7 Грехов: Дуло Немезиды - Пролог После становления богиней Левиа была нестареющей и бессмертной и после смерти сразу же автоматически перерождалась. Несмотря на это, она все еще подчинялась правилам Третьего периода, установленным Сиклом; но невзирая на это она могла свободно перемещаться между мирами без какого-либо риска. После своего воплощения как Эллука Клокворкер Левиа владела воспоминаниями и знаниями Эллуки Чирклатии, а позднее и Евы Мунлит. Левиа также обладала огромной магической силой, став экспертом в искусстве реинкарнации. Она также могла использовать мощную Технику обмена тел, позволяющая Левии перемещать свою или чужую душу в ближайшее тело или предмет.7 Грехов: Пятый Пьеро - Часть 2, Глава 3 Также она могла общатаься с некоторыми людьми, когда была запечатана внутри Греха;7 Грехов: Пятый Пьеро - Пролог Помимо того, Левиа могла изменять свой голос, чтобы притворяться другим человеком. Плюс ко всему, Левиа обладала основными знаниями о работе технологий Второго периода и умела ими управлять,7 Грехов: Пятый Пьеро - Часть 2, Глава 3 будучи одной из немногих, кто умел работать с Техникой обмена разумом Черного ящика,7 Грехов: Дуло Немезиды - 7 а также смогла создать свое дополнение к Черному ящику.7 Грехов: Дуло Немезиды - Словарь Связь с другими персонажами Бегемо Баризоль: Аналог Левии из настоящего мира. Зная его как себя из параллельного мира, Левиа сначала спасла его, хоть со временем и начала недолюбливать. Она была против его смущающего пристрастия к кроссдрессингу, предпочитая не проводить с ним время. Несмотря на это, она была готова работать со своим "братом" во время их бунта против Сикла, но продолжала считать его странным после того, как они были освобождены от Эллуки. Луна Хадзуки: Другая землянка. Хоть поначалу без каких-либо затруднений работая с Хадзуки как с коллегой, Левиа начала возмущаться ее идеологией - позволить людям самим решать за себя - и из-за этого вызвала хаос в Третьем периоде. Элд Иггдра: Другой землянин. Левиа достаточно хорошо работала с Элдом, хотя ее часто изматывала его строгость как начальника. Несмотря на ее негодование насчет альянса Элда с Хадзуки и ее попытки убить его, воспоминания Левии о ее дружбе с Элдом были настолько сильны, что даже сохранились у нее как у Эллуки, хоть ее и все еще раздражало его поведение время от времени. Эллука Чирклатия: Женщина, за которую выдавала себя Левиа. Левиа без зазрения совести притворялась Эллукой, чтобы обрести свободу. После ее воплощения в теле Эллуки Левиа считала, что она была ею, и сильно привязалась к своей новой личности, отрицая правда в течение несколько месяцев после того, как узнала ее. Немезида Судо: Перерождение Левии. Природа Левии как HER неосознанно влияла на Немезиду; разделившись со своим телом, Левиа предпочла прятаться от правды о том, что она сделала как Немезида. В конце концов ее душа и тело совместились, когда она столкнулась со всей правдой, и Левиа вновь стала идентифицировать себя как Немезида. Гумилия: Знакомая Левии. Изначально зная ее как одну из землян на Восхождении-1, Левиа сблизилась с Гумилией во времена, когда была "Эллукой Клокворкер", и считала ее дорогим другом. В результате, даже вернув свои воспоминания обратно, Левиа не имела ничего против девушки из-за ее истинной роли в их отношениях, понимая, как тяжело это было для Гумилии. Раав Баризоль: Мать Левии. Левиа работала со своей матертю как с коллегой, даже получая от нее инструкции по Технике обмена. Несмотря на это, ее смущали неразборчивые привычки ее матери и она предпочитала не проводить с ней время, а также показывала явное возмущение к Раав как к матери, когда была частью сущности Ма. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Имя Левии происходит от Левиафана, морского чудовища женского пола в иудеохристианской мифологии; считается, что оно вместе с Бегемотом было убито Богом, чтобы послужить банкетом на небесах для праведных душ. *Мать Левии, Раав, также вдохновлена Левиафаном, представляя грех Зависти из Семи смертных грехов; в библейских отрывках имя Раав использовалось специально для обозначения Левиафана. Галерея Концепт-арт= LeviaBehemoConcept.png|Концепт-арт Левии и Бегемо от Ичики MuzzleColorCharacter.png|Цветной профайл Левии в 7 Грехов: Дуло Немезиды MoN Illist profiles.jpg|Профайл Левии в новелле |-| Песни= MothyPVLeviaload.png|Левиа в песне Хозяин Райского Двора |-| Книги= FifthIrinaMotCLeviaBehemo.png|Левиа в 7 Грехов: Пятый Пьеро |-| Прочее= OSSCEcover.png|Левиа в История первородного греха: Полное издание |-| В цвете= MerrigodColor.jpg|Покрас иллюстрации из новеллы 7 Грехов: Пятый Пьеро MerrigodColor3.jpg|Покрас иллюстрации из новеллы MerrigodColor2.jpg|Покрас иллюстрации из новеллы Merrigpd.jpg|Иллюстрация из PV от МариоГаГабриэль IchikaBarisols.jpg|Покрас скетча с Баризолями от Ичики Появления Примечания }}en:Levia Barisol es:Levia pt-br:Levia vi:Levia Категория:Персонажи Категория:Боги Категория:Кагаминэ Рин Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Второй период